Maybe This is Wrong
by kalika sevde
Summary: memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda, bukan berarti tidak bisa bersama, bukan? warning: OOC, Typo, Multi chap, alur kecepatan, and any more,...
1. Chapter 1

Maybe This Is Wrong

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, Typo, multi chap, alur kecepatan and any more.

…**.**

"Whoa…," Seorang gadis kecil menatap hamparan sawah yang masih hijau di hadapannya dengan takjub. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sehabis berlari mendaki bukit, terbayar sudah. Karpet hijau yang terbentang sepanjang bukit barisan, aliran air terjun yang pecah di kaki bukit, kumpulan bangau yang bersiap kembali ke sarang, serta aliran irigasi yang tertata rapi benar-benar tampak spektakuler di matanya.

"Indah bukan?" seorang wanita dengan rambut yang dihiasi helai putih, tersenyum penuh kebanggaan pada si gadis kecil.

"Heem…," gadis kecil itu mengangguk, mengiyakan dengan semangat. Pipi gembulnya yang semula bewarna putih, kini berubah kemerahan terkena bias cahaya matahari yang semakin condong ke Barat.

"Suatu saat, kaulah yang akan mewarisi semua ini, Soifon," si wanita mengajak gadis kecil tadi berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar di sudut bukit.

"Benarkah?" gadis kecil tadi meloncat girang, begitu si wanita mengangguk.

"Coba kau lihat ke atas," si wanita menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit yang sudah berubah jingga, diikuti oleh Soifon. Dia atas sana sekelompok Burung Bangau tampak baru saja melintas, melewati mereka. Si wanita lagi-lagi tersenyum, begitu mendapati cucunya yang berdecak kagum.

"Na, sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali," ajak wanita itu, saat dirasa udara mulai tak bersahabat. Dituntunnya si gadis kecil menuruni bukit yang agak licin, menuju rumah mereka yang hangat.

"_Obaa-chan_,…" panggil si gadis kecil. Ia melanjutkan ketika sang nenek menoleh padanya "aku sayang pada _Obaa-chan_" gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya yang putih tampak berkilauan karena pantulan cahaya matahari senja.

"_Obaa-chan_ juga sayang pada mu," wanita itu balas tersenyum pada cucu yang sangat ia sayangi.

Maybe This Is Wrong

CRANG …. TRANG ….

Suara benda pecah belah yang beradu dengan ubin, memenuhi ruangan bercat _cream_ itu. Tumpahan anggur dan coctail bertebaran, menciptakan aroma alkohol yang pekat. Pecahan botol-botolnya berserakan, hingga tak mungkin kau bisa keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mendapati luka.

"Kau tidak mengerti,…"

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti? Kau selalu,…."

Suara itu terdengar kian samar di telinga seorang bocah laki-laki, seiring dengan bantal yang menutupi kepalanya yang dihiasi kepangan. Hal ini sudah berlangsung semenjak ia bisa mengingat. Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah akur, selalu saja ada pertengkaran tiap malamnya. Walau begitu, semua sisa pertengkaran mereka -seperti beling botol-, selalu sudah bersih keesokan paginya.

"Aku sudah lelah, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya"

Bocah tadi dengan spontan melempar bantal yang menutupi kepalanya ke lantai. Suara ibunya yang terdengar lirih begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu yang membatasi kamar tidurnya dengan ruang tengah, tempat orang tuanya selalu bertengkar.

"Baiklah, tapi Ggio harus ikut denganku," suara seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai ayah kemudian terdengar.

"Aku mengerti," Suara ibunya yang terdengar pasrah tak pelak membuat Ggio kecewa.

'Mengapa ibu tidak membantah saat ayah memutuskan dengan sepihak agar aku ikut dengannya? Mengapa ibu hanya pasrah? Apakah ibu tidak menyayangiku? Apakah ibu tidak peduli bahwa aku tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarga ayah?' pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala Ggio. Akhirnya ia kembali ke atas kasurnya, dengan perasaan terluka.

Maybe This Is Wrong

" _Ohayou_, Soifon," sapa wanita itu pada sang cucu yang tampak sudah rapi dengan seragamnya.

"Ohayou, _Obaa-chan_," Soifon membalas sapaan neneknya dengan riang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"Wah, sudah mau berangkat?" tanya sang nenek. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan, mengambilkan sarapan untuk cucu kesayangannya.

"Iya. Hari ini aku piket," jawab Soifon. Mulutnya mengunyah makanan pelan.

"Oh iya, mau membantu _Obaa-chan_ menyiapkan makan malam hari ini?" tawar neneknya.

Soifon menyipitkan matanya melihat gelagat sang nenek yang tampak mencurigakan."Apakah ayah dan ibu akan pulang?" Soifon menatap neneknya penuh harap. Dan ia bersorak dalam diam begitu sebuah sabit terbit di bibir sang nenek.

Soifon buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya begitu jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. "Aku berangkat, _Obaa-chan,_" pamit Soifon. Ia berlari dengan langkah kecilnya yang selalu tampak luwes.

"Hati-hati di jalan," sang nenek melambaikan tangan ke arah soifon yang sudah menghilang di penurunan.

Maybe This Is Wrong

"Ggio, mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di rumah kakek. Kau senang 'kan?" laki-laki itu tersenyum pada sang anak. Matanya sesekali beralih pada jalanan di depannya. Terkadang tangannya di lepas dari stir untuk mengusap kepala Ggio.

"Tentu saja," Ggio tersenyum ceria, lengkap dengan mata yang berbinar. Menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih berharap apa yang didengarnya semalam adalah mimpi. Tapi hal tersebut sepertinya hanya tinggal harapan.

Ggio berlari ke pelukan kakeknya begitu mobil yang di kemudikan sang ayah berhenti di sebuah rumah. Atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut puri. Dengan atap lancip dan taman bunga yang luas, serta disain yang rumit, benar-benar seperti puri.

TBC

Nb: up date chap 2, 3 mungkin masih bisa sampai akhir Desember. Tapi untuk chap berikutnya mungkin pas balik dari hiatus aja. Ga pa2 kan? #ga ada yg Tanya

Yosh, akhir kata review?


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe This Is Wrong

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, Typo, multi chap, alur kecepatan, and any more.

…**.**

"Soifon, jangan membaca buku terus. Ayo kita bermain di luar." Ajak seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat, pada Soifon. Siang itu, sehabis pulang sekolah, Soifon memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di kamar. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak lagi mungkin ia lakukan begitu sahabat kentalnya ini datang.

"Mau main apa, Hinamori?" tanya Soifon, menutup buku bergambar yang sedang ia baca. Tak ada gunanya membantah, jadi ia ikut saja. Ditatapnya Hinamori yang meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir.

"Ayo kita menangkap capung di belakang sekolah!" usulnya girang, di tariknya tangan Soifon yang bebas. Rambutnya yang dikuncir satu bergerak seirama langkah kakinya yang berlari-lari kecil menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup lengang. Disana, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mengikatkan kain perca pada sebilah bambu.

"Shiro-_chan_, boleh kami ikut menangkap capung?" Hinamori bertanya pada anak laki-laki berambut putih laksana salju yang tampak serius menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Boleh saja, kau punya apa? Dan berhenti memanggilku Shiro-_chan!_" tegas si anak, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Hinamori.

"Soifon, kau punya apa?" Hinamori menoleh pada Soifon.

"Aku hanya punya ini." Soifon mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih dari dalam kantong roknya.

"Sapu tangan ya?" Hinamori merogoh ke dalam setiap kantong yang ia punya. "Sepertinya aku lupa membawa sapu tangan," keluhnya pada Soifon dengan wajah lesu.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa memakainya bergantian." Soifon mengambil sebilah bambu di dekat kaki Toushiro. Tangannya yang tampak sudah terlatih, bergerak lincah mengikat ujung-ujung sapu tangannya pada ujung bambu. "Nah sudah jadi. Ayo kita mulai." Soifon berlari menuju pinggir kolam yang terdapat di belakang halaman sekolah. Matanya menatap capung yang terbang rendah mendekati air dengan seksama. Kemudian, seet,….

Dua pasang mata menatap Soifon tanpa berkedip. Sekejap, mereka hanya memperhatikan Soifon. Namun kejapan berikutnya, keduanya bertepuk tangan begitu menyadari Soifon berhasil menjaring seekor capung hijau yang cukup besar.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Soifon memberikan jaring buatannya pada Hinamori. Capung tangkapannya tadi, ia masukkan ke dalam botol bekas air mineral yang sudah di bolongi sedikit.

"Uhm,…." Hinamori berlari mengejar Toushiro yang sudah mulai menangkap capung terlebih dahulu.

Sepeninggalan Hinamori, Soifon duduk di atas rumput yang agak lembab, tersenyum memperhatikan Hinamori yang tersandung-sandung mengejar capung. Ada masa di mana ia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebagai contoh, saat Hinamori yang akan terjatuh berpegangan pada Toushiro yang tidak siap menolong. Akibatnya ia dan Toushiro jatuh bersama, terguling-guling diatas rumput yang hijau.

"Hahaha,…." Tawa Soifon terhenti ketika melihat langit yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga. "Hinamori,-" panggilnya. Ia berdiri, mengibaskan celananya, dan mengambil botol bekas air mineral yang berisi capung tadi. "-senja sudah turun. Sebaiknya kita kembali. _Jaa_ Toushiro." Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, menunggu Hinamori yang membersihkan rambutnya dari rerumputan kering.

"_Matte_ Soifon. _Jaa_, Shiro-_chan_," Hinamori berlari mengejar Soifon yang sudah melangkah agak jauh.

"_Yare yare_," Toushiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya, ia pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinamori dan Soifon, kembali ke rumahnya.

Maybe This Is Wrong

"_Obaa-chan _sangat bangga padamu, Soifon." Sang nenek mengelus rambut cucu kesayangannya penuh rasa haru. Baru kemarin rasanya, Ia mengajak sang cucu berjalan mengelilingi desa mereka yang permai. Dan sekarang? cucu kecilnya sudah menjelma sebagai gadis yang beranjak dewasa. Hal itu terbukti hari ini. Soifon kecilnya, kini sudah menamatkan sekolah menengah akhir. Dan itu berarti, semakin dekat dengan sebuah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang renta seperti dirinya. Pernikahan. "Hari ini, orang tuamu datang. Kita akan merayakan kelulusanmu." Sang nenek menangkup kedua belah pipi sang cucu dengan tangannya.

Soifon menatap miris kulit layu sang nenek. Sanggupkah ia mengatakannya? Sanggupkah ia bersikeras atas inginnya, mengecap pendidikan yang lebih tinggi? Sanggupkah ia mengahancurkan hati sang nenek yang telah merawatnya, selama orang tuanya bekerja membanting tulang guna menghidupi mereka, di kota nun jauh disana? Menghancurkan impian sang nenek, melihat cucunya duduk di pelaminan dan hidup bahagia, seperti dongeng penghantar tidurnya? Menikah setelah lulus sekolah menengah akhir bukanlah hidup yang ingin ia pilih. Terjebak dalam pernikahan dini tanpa sempat mengetahui bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia luar. Meskipun di gelimang harta yang tak habis sampai tujuh turunan, ia takakan mau. Maka jalan inilah yang ia pilih.

"Soifon, selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang." Suzumebachi, ibunda soifon berteriak begitu sampai di depan rumah mereka. Ia memeluk Soifon begitu Soifon membuka pintu depan.

"Terima kasih, Bu." Soifon membalas pelukan ibunda tercintanya.

"Selamat sayang." Nigree, ayah Soifon memeluk anak tunggalnya erat.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Biar aku bantu ayah dan ibu berkemas," Soifon berkata pada orang tuanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hambar.

Kening Suzumebachi berkerut, menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan senyum putrinya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, sang putri sudah terlebih dahulu membawa sebagian barang-barangnya ke dalam rumah.

Ruangan itu begitu hening. Hanya suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpulah yang terdengar.

"Huah, kenyang," Nigree menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa penuh. "Terima kasih, sayang," katanya pada Soifon, saat Soifon menghidangkan secangkir _ocha_ panas.

"Hey, Nigree, pagi tadi sudah ada tiga orang laki-laki yang datang melamar putrimu." Sang nenek memberi tahu putranya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Di letakkannya tiga lembar foto di atas meja. "Tenang saja, ibu tahu betul asal-usul mereka. Mereka dari keluarga baik-baik. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wah, putriku hebat sekali." Suzumebachi mengacak rambut Soifon bangga. "Beruntung sekali salah satu dari mereka bisa mendapatkan putriku yang pintar dan cantik ini," komentar Suzumebachi, memandang ketiga foto tersebut.

Soifon mencari-cari kesempatan yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan keluarganya. Dan kesempatan itu datang, pada saat sang ayah bertanya padanya.

"Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya kita yang memutuskan. Na, bagaimana menurutmu, Soifon?" tanya Nigree.

"Apa hanya itu pilihan yang aku punya?" Soifon balik bertanya pada sang ayah.

Sang ayah mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami?"

Soifon masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu kembali dengan sebuah map besar ditangan. "Aku mendapat pemberitahuan bulan lalu. Mulanya aku tidak percaya. Tetapi setelah aku cek kembali, ternyata ini memang kenyataan." Di serahkannya map tersebut pada ayahnya.

Mata Nigree bergulir kiri kanan membaca tiap kata yang ada di kertas itu. Namun ia tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia malah memberikan surat itu pada istri dan ibunya.

"Kau mau ke sana?" seumur hidup, Soifon tak pernah mendengar neneknya bertanya dengan nada suara sedingin itu.

"Ya," Soifon memberanikan diri menjawab. Ditutupnya matanya sejenak, siap menerima kemarahan sang nenek.

"Pergilah,-" Soifon mendadak mengangkat kepalanya. Ada sedikit rasa bahagia hinggap di hatinya, saat sang nenek menyetujui keinginannya. Atau tadinya ia kira begitu. "-tapi jangan pernah sekali pun menginjakkan kakimu di desa ini lagi." Sang nenek berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi tanpa pernah berbalik menatap cucunya lagi.

Maybe This Is Wrong

"Hah,… hah… hah…," Soifon terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mimpi itu selalu menghantui tidurnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Tepatnya setelah ia memilih meninggalkan Soul Society dan melanjutkan studinya ke Hueco Mundo. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan apa bila masih tetap bertahan di sana. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada jam dinding. 'Masih pukul 2 dini hari.' Batinnya. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan meneggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, padahal ia telah membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, bahkan ia telah berguling-guling di atas kasur. Akhirnya dengan kesal di sibaknya selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Saat itulah matanya tertumbuk pada langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Langit malam di Hueco Mundo tak pernah terlihat seterang dan sebersih ini. Karena toh ia tak akan bisa tidur lagi, jadi ia melangkah ke balkon kamarnya untuk mencari udara segar.

Soifon memandang langit malam yang cerah di payungi cahaya purnama dari kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai dua. Saat sedang memandang bulan itulah, ia teringat kembali akan mimpinya, atau lebih tepat di sebut sebagai masa lalunya. Walau berada di bawah naungan langit yang sama, ia merasa tak lagi punya keluarga semenjak meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Baginya, gemerlap lampu Hueco Mundo, tak pernah dapat menyaingi pemandangan sawah hijau di tempat kelahirannya. Air mancur setinggi gedung 3 lantai di alun-alun kota, tak pernah pula menyaingi air terjun tempat ia dan kawan-kawannya bermain setelah lelah bermain seharian.

Tetes demi tetes air asin, menggenang di pelupuk mata, hingga akhirnya bermuara di kedua pipi putihnya. Ia terisak dalam diam. Mungkin ini memanglah keputusan yang salah. Namun, ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak mundur. Ini adalah keputusannya. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus siap menghadapi kosekuensi atas keputusannya sendiri. Walau itu artinya harus meninggalkan teman, keluarga, dan kampung halamannya.

**TBC**

**NB:** chapter depan masih tentang Soifon. Ucapan terima kasih buat yang udah review chap kemarin, tatsu, hika, Amaya. Moga-moga chap ini ga mengecewakan.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…. (^o^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe This is Wrong

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan, and any more.

"Semuanya seribu yen. Terima kasih." Soifon membungkukkan badannya pada pelanggan yang baru saja membayar makanannya. Ia regangkan badannya sembari menguap kecil ketika si pelanggan sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Ckckckck, tak kusangka kau bisa begitu semberono, Soifon." Seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu kuncir kuda, berkata dengan tubuh bersandar pada kisi-kisi pintu. Mata emas-agak-pudar-nya menatap Soifon perihatin. "Kurang tidur, eh?" sambungnya lagi berpangku tangan. Kantung mata yang membesar dan wajah kuyu Soifon sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Soifon meletakkan punggung tangan kirinya di depan mulut, menahan kuap yang kembali hadir. "Hoam, aku ketiduran di beranda, Yoruichi-_sama_." Akunya dengan sedikit tersipu, pertanda malu.

Agaknya pernyataan ini cukup mengherankan Yoruichi. Tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya, bibir yang sedikit mencebik dan alis yang saling bertaut. Sembari menghela napas, ia berkata "Datanglah ke ruanganku saat makan siang." Nada bicaranya seolah mengisyaratkan rasa maklum yang purba.

"_Hai_." Soifon menggangguk mengerti.

Yoruichi berlalu dari hadapan Soifon untuk mengecek pekerjaan pegawai yang lain. Bersiap-siap untuk melayani puluhan pelanggan yang akan membanjiri café dalam tiga puluh menit lagi. Terletak tepat di depan Universitas Hueco Mundo, Benihime café praktis dipadati oleh para mahasiswa, terlebih saat jam makan siang. Yah, pada intinya, pegawai Benihime café akan sibuk mondar mandir melayani pelanggan yang datang seperti air bah. Itulah mengapa Soifon baru teringat akan ajakan atasannya, ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga belas sore.

Soifon berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu ruangan Yoruichi. Dia sudah amat sangat terlambat, walaupun Yoruichi mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi pada dasarnya Soifon orang yang tepat waktu, jadi sekarang ia merasa kesal, lebih karena ketoledorannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia terlambat hampir 5 jam! Setelah selesai merutuki diri sendiri yang memakan waktu lebih lama ketimbang mengetuk pintu ruangan Yoruichi, Soifon pun masuk setelah mendengar suara yang mempersilahkannya.

Ruangan Yoruichi bernuansa coklat. Tidak sepenuhnya memang. Yoruichi orang yang cukup imajinatif dan cendrung _easy going_. Jadi ia akan mengganti cat dan dekorasi ruangannya bila memang sudah merasa bosan. Dan sepertinya untuk orang sekaliber Yoruichi, hal tersebut tidaklah sulit. Bermodalkan ijazah lulusan disain interior Universitas Hueco Mundo dan harta yang berjumlah cukup fantastis, Yoruichi tentu dapat melakukannya dalam sekejap mata.

Soifon duduk di atas sofa bewarna kuning madu pekat yang melingkar di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tidak terlalu berlebihan, klasik, tapi nyaman. Di dinding sebelah kanan Soifon duduk, tergantung beberapa lukisan karya Yoruichi sendiri. Soifon menoleh kearah pintu di samping sofa yang di dudukinya. Yoruichi datang dengan membawa dua buah mug, dimana keduanya sama-sama mengepulkan uap.

"Minumlah." Yoruichi memberikan sebuah mug yang ternyata berisi coklat panas pada Soifon. Ia pun meneguk sedikit coklat panas buatannya dan memandang jendela yang terdapat di seberang sofa, di belakang 'singgasananya'. "Bagaimana dengan rencana pemotretanmu di kediaman keluarga Vega?" Yoruichi mengheyakan diri di sofa tunggal di sebelah kanan Soifon.

"Besok kami akan berangkat. Em, Yoruichi-_sama_, benarkah tidak apa jika aku tidak masuk besok?" Soifon bertanya dengan nada tidak yakin. Cukup segan akibat terlalu banyak mendapat toleransi dari Yoruichi yang notabene adalah atasannya. Terkadang ia tak terlalu suka diperlakukan berbeda, agak terkesan pilih kasih. Tapi Yoruichi menganggapnya sebagai 'dispensasi bagi karyawan yang masih berstatus mahasiswa'.

"Tentu saja. Memang Kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu?"Yoruichi bertanya kembali pada Soifon. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat, bermaksud menggoda.

"Tidak begitu juga." Soifon menatap ke dalam mugnya yang berisi coklat panas. Matanya menerawang, entah kemana. Yang jelas jiwa dan raganya tidak sejalan hari itu.

"Ngung, ngung, ngung." Yoruichi mengumandangkan dengungan. Wajahnya diputar menghadap Soifon. Pluk, lalu tangannya mendarat sempurna di atas surai biru tua Soifon. "Aku mendengar dengungan lebah di kepalamu," ia berkata. Tangannya bergerak, mengacak-acak rambut Soifon. Senyum separonya berubah menjadi senyum hangat yang menenangkan.

Soifon hanya balik tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja, Yoruichi-_sama_," ujarnya. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, membuat Soifon terkadang memimpikan seorang kakak yang dapat diajak bicara seputar apa saja. Dan sepertinya ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa dianggapnya kakak.

Lagi-lagi Yoruichi hanya tersenyum maklum. Biarlah. Toh jika sudah letih, Soifon juga akan cerita, pikirnya. "Sudah sore. Shift-mu juga sudah selesai, bukan?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah cukup lama hening.

"Iya." Soifon mengangguk.

"Pulanglah. Istirahatlah yang cukup untuk besok." Yoruichi melipat kakinya ke atas sofa. Meneguk kembali coklat hangatnya.

"_Hai_. Saya permisi, Yoruischi-_sama_." Soifon menunduk kembali. Lalu berlalu. Tapi ia dengan segera berbalik lagi, ketika Yoruichi memanggil namanya.

"Soifon, jika ada masalah dengan _sense_ fotografimu, aku tidak keberatan kau menelpon Urahara malam-malam buta untuk minta petunjuk." Yoruichi menyeringai. Mungkin jika ditanya apakah hobinya, kemungkinan besar ia akan menjawab, menggoda Soifon dan menyeringai.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Soifon mendengus, matanya berputar mencemooh. Mana mungkin ia menelepon tunangan atasannya yang juga sorang fotografer lepas itu. Selain karena orang itu menyebalkan, dia juga ceroboh. Soifon seringkali dibuat jengkel oleh senyum bodohnya. Sungguh disayangkan pria itu adalah salah satu dosennya di kampusnya. Tapi, betapa pun cerobohnya seorang Urahara Kisuke, dalam hatinya, Soifon mengagumi pola pikirnya yang unik, dan ketajaman _sense_nya dalam membidik gambar.

"Hahahaha, ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Soifon." Yoruichi tertawa. Tangannya melambai hingga Soifon keluar dari ruangannya.

Maybe This is Wrong

Soifon sedang mengepak barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk pemotretan di kediaman Vega besok. Dimasukkannya lensa _tele_ dan _wide_ dengan amat hati-hati. Memperlakukan semua peralatan itu seolah-olah mereka benda rentan yang apabila terhempas sedikit saja akan berubah menjadi debu.

Soifon mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, meluruskan tulang punggungnya. Setelah itu, matanya menjelajah mengitari dinding apartemennya. Mencari-cari dimana gerangan si penunjuk waktu. "Waktunya tidur," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Maybe This is Wrong

Tuuut tuuut tuuut

Lengkingan suara kerta api terdengar semakin keras. Bagi beberapa orang itu adalah sinyal agar mereka segera bersiap-siap. Termasuk sekumpulan muda-mudi berpakaian hitam. Mungkit lebih tepat disebut ber-almamater hitam. Di punggung mereka tersampir ransel-ransel besar yang tampak berat. Mereka berjalan menuju garis kuning, sebelum kereta benar-benar tiba dan masuk setelah beberapa penumpang sebelumnya keluar. Mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan Desain komunikasi Visual yang akan berangkat ke kediaman keluarga Vega, keluarga Wali Kota Hueco Mundo.

Demi mendapat simpati rakyat untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ichimaru Vega atau yang akrab disapa Gin-karena minuman kesukaannya adalah Gin-, Wali Kota Hueco Mundo saat ini, membuat sebuah gebrakan besar. Yaitu menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat wisata terbuka selama sepekan penuh. Menurutnya hal ini ia lakukan agar rakyat bisa melihat, bahwa ia tak melakukan hal kotor-korupsi- selama satu dekade memerintah Hueco Mundo.

Dan disinilah para mahasiswa yang haus akan objek indah dari Universitas Huco Mundo berada. Di taman kediaman keluarga Vega. Sebenarnya, keluarga Vega termasuk salah satu keturunan keluarga kaya raya. Jadi tidak salah jika mereka memiliki taman luas dengan pohon setinggi orang dewasa yang terpangkas rapi berbntuk labirin dan air mancur setinggi 2 meter. Tapi si empunya rumah, Ichimaru Vega tetap bersikeras merealisasikan ide briliannya.

"Nah, semua berkumpul di sini." Seorang pria berambut pirang berantakan, Urahara Kisuke menepukkan tangannya, meminta para mahasiswa berkumpul mendekat, membentuk satu formasi lingkaran agar informasi yang ia sampaikan tersampaikan dengan benar.

"Dari sini kalian bebas menentukan objek foto yang akan kalian ambil. Ingatlah untuk berbuat sopan, jaga nama baik Universitas. Kita akan berkumpul kembali pukul lima sore, persis di depan air mancur patung komet, di depan labirin. Nah, silahkan mulai."

Para mahasiwa yang tadinya berdiri merapat, satu persatu mulai membubarkan diri. Mereka mencari tempat paling nyaman untuk membongkar peralatan mereka dan mencari objek bagus yang dapat di _freeze_. Termasuk salah seorang mahasisiwi berambut kepang, Soifon. Gadis mungil, mahasiswi semester empat itu sibuk menoleh kanan kiri, mencari tempat berteduh dari sengatan matahari sekaligus tempat yang agak tenang untuk memulai ritual memotretnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada sejumput ilalang yang menyembul di balik dinding putih kediaman keluarga Vega.

Kepalanya condong ke kanan, bingung. Tidak mungkin di rumah Wali Kota ada semak belukar, bukan? 'Apa mungkin ilalang itu sengaja ditanam?' pikirnya kemudian, setelah merasa tidak menemukan jawaban dari temuannya. Kakinya lalu bergerak menuju tempat ilalang itu terlihat. Ilalang itu ternyata memagari kolam kecil berbentuk bujur sangkar berair jernih. Belasan ikan berbagai ukuran melompat-lompat dari dalam air. Di tengah-tengah kolam itu, terdapat bangunan kecil berlantaikan kayu coklat mahoni tanpa atap dengan sebuah jembatan berlantai sama sebagai penghubungnya, tepat sejengkal dari tempat Soifon berdiri. Ia lagi-lagi menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa pun di sini. Kontras sekali dengan taman labirin dan air mancur patung komet di depan, yang dikerubuni para pengunjung. Seperti dua dunia yang berbeda.

Soifon langsung mengeluarkan kameranya dari ransel, memasang semua perlengkapannya dengan cekatan. Ia merayap pelan-pelan ke tepi kolam, ketika seekor ikan besar bewarna kuning keemasan melompat. Ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membidik temuannya.

Splash splash splash

Blitz kamera Soifon tampak seperti kilat lembut yang menyambar di balik ilalang. Ia menjepret apapun yang ia anggap indah dan patut untuk diabadikan. Mulai dari bunga Dandelion yang terbang dibawa angin, Merang yang menari-nari, hingga bangunan kecil di tengah-tengah kolam yang diterpa cahaya mentari sore. Setelah merasa cukup, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali 'keperadaban'.

Tak sulit bagi Soifon untuk menuju ke tempat ia memulai petualangan kecilnya, karena sebuah jalan setapak telah menunjukannya jalan untuknya kembali. Setelah keluar dari kumpulan ilalang, Soifon memeriksa jam tangannya. Masih tersisa empat puluh menit lagi. Dengan senang hati Soifon kembali menjelajah taman nan luas itu. Menekan kembali _shutter speed_ kameranya. Membekukan belasan balon yang tak sengaja terbang oleh angin karena tidak terikat erat, canda tawa dua orang anak yang saling kejar-mengejar, dalam memori kameranya.

"Hai Nona!'

Merasa, Soifon pun menoleh keasal suara. Bangku kayu panjang bercat kelabu itu, ditempati tujuh orang laki-laki. Salah satunya, laki-laki yang duduk di lengan bangku sebelah kanan melambai ke arahnya.

"Bisakah Kau memotret kami?" laki-laki itu kembali berteriak, mengukuhkan Soifon, bahwa memang benar ialah yang dipanggil.

Soifon berjalan santai menuju bangku itu. Melihat Soifon yang berjalan mendekat, para laki-laki itu langsung mengambil posisi. Memasang pose sebaik mungkin, yang sekiranya dapat melumerkan para gadis apabila melihat hasilnya. Sayang sekali, Soifon, tokoh utama kita tidak termasuk dari gadis-gadis yang akan lumer itu.

Setelah hampir lima menit, blitz dari kamera Soifon akhirnya berhenti. Semua laki-laki itu tampak antusias dengan potret mereka. Laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Soifon dengan tanpa tedeng aliling meminta agar Soifon memberikan memori kameranya.

"Bolehkah aku meng-_copy_ semua foto kami, Nona?" pintanya., puas dengan hasil kerja Soifon. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sumringah ketika mendapati Soifon membuka memori kameranya. Dengan segera, ia merampas laptop putih milik rekannya yang sedari tadi tampak pasif. Ia tak pernah menjauhkan kepalanya dari gadget selama Soifon memotret tadi. Sepertinya sedang sungguh-sungguh menekuni sesuatu yang tertera di sana.

"Oi, apa yang Kau lakukan?" teriaknya, ketika si laptop berpindah tangan. Setelah mendecak sebal, akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mata emas terangnya menatap Soifon untuk beberapa lama.

Jengah ditatap seperti itu, Soifon pun angkat bicara. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Huh?"

**TBC**

Pojok Gaje:

hai semua, lama tak bersua #buagh. Hehehe gomen. Adakah yang menungggu lanjutan fic ni? Kalau ada, maaf karena aku updatenya telat. Padahal janji bisa up date 3 chap dalam bulan Desember, tapi bisa ngaret sampai bulan Mei. Sekali lagi maaf, abisnya liburan sekolah. Trus lanjut sampai bulan kemaren aku ujian.

Nah, untuk jurusan Diskomvis itu, aku cuma ngarang kegiatannya. Abis yang aku dengar dijurusan itu, diajarin fotografi juga.

Terakhir, adakah reader baik hati yang bersedia mereview?


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe This is Wrong

Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC and Typo

…

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah dengar?" alis Soifon saling bertaut. Matanya tanpa sadar menyipit sedikit. Orang itu pasti bercanda!

"Pendengaranmu masih sangat baik Nona," laki-laki itu membalas ucapannya diiringi sebuah senyum kasual.

Soifon mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu sejenak. Lalu berkata, "tunggu disini." Ia kemudian berbalik pergi, meninggalkan si pemuda dan kawan-kawannya yang saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

"Ini." Soifon datang kembali dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangan. Diberikannya bungkusan itu pada si pemuda. "Letakkan di kepalamu," perintahnya. Pemuda itu tampak bingung.

Si pemuda mengambil bungkusan itu. Menimbang-nimbangnya sebentar, bungkusan itu terasa keras dan dingin. Ah, es batu. "Di sini tidak ada yang terluka Nona." Ia melempar-lemparkan bungkusan berisi es batu itu ke udara.

"Memang bukan untuk luka, Tuan," balas Soifon dengan nada sopan yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "Tapi untuk menenangkan syarafmu yang kaget karena cahaya kamera." Ia mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Soifon kemudian merebut memori kameranya yang baru saja dikeluarkan salah seorang teman pemuda itu. Lalu ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan tujuh orang pemuda tampan yang menganga karena balasan tak sopannya.

"Wow, baru kali ini aku lihat ada yang amat sangat tidak sopan pada sorang Ggio Vega." Pemuda yang tadi meminjam memori Soifon berkata. Matanya masih lekat menatap Soifon di kejauhan. Tak mendengar balasan, pemuda itu kembali memanggil rekannya. "Hello, Szayel pada Ggio…." Dilambaikannya tangannya di depan wajah rekannya yang masih fokus menatap gadis tadi.

"Universitas Hueco Mundo, Desain komunikasi Visual." Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Ggio Vega itu hanya bergumam tak jelas. Matanya menyipit, memperjelas pengelihatannya pada tulisan yang dibordir pada almamater hitam yang dipakai sorang laki-laki pirang yang menghampiri gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Nanti juga bertemu lagi." Akhirnya ia menatap kawan-kawannya yang masih sibuk menatap tak mengerti padanya. Lebih tepatnya pada jawaban anehnya.

"Apa katamu sajalah." Kawannya yang berambut pink, yang memanggil dirinya Szayel itu mendengus bosan. Ia kembali menatap laptop hasil rampasannya dari Ggio. Lebih spesifik, menatap foto-foto hasil jepretan Soifon tadi. "Apa?" tanyanya kemudian ketika tiba-tiba hening.

"Kembalikan." Ggio merebut laptop tersayangnya dari tangan Szayel. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam 'rumah'nya.

"Oi, nanti kau cetak ya!" teriak Szayel. Ia kemudian menyandang ranselnya dan pergi dengan lima pemuda yang tersisa, saat Ggio hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menatap mereka.

Maybe This is Wrong

"Yo … Soifon bagaimana hasilnya?" Laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan menyapa Soifon.

"Urahara-_san_," balasnya, menunduk sedikit. Ekspresi wajahnya dibuat sedatar tembok. Menunduk pada seorang Urahara Kisuke hanya sebuah formalitas belaka bagi Soifon. Semata-mata karena ia adalah instruktur sekaligus dosennya. Dosen pembimbing pula! Kalau di luar kegiatan belajar mengajar, jangan harap ia mau melakukannya. Menunduk pada si pirang maniak senyum tunangan Yoruichi-_sama_, ugh … Soifon benar-benar ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Urahara.

"Ah, tidak perlu formal begitu Soifon." Urahara tertawa. "Nah, kutanya sekali lagi. Bagaimana hasil fotomu? Boleh kulihat?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Yah begitulah Soifon bila sudah berhadapan dengan Urahara. Tak suka banyak bicara. Menurut Soifon, Urahara dan Yoruichi itu setali tiga uang. Jadi, jika ia banyak bicara, maka terbongkarlah semuanya. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya telah alang melintang dijagat silat lidah. Yang satu dosen sekaligus pemilik rumah produksi yang menangani banyak jenis _event_, sementara yang lainnya pemilik café yang otomatis mesti pintar melobi. Tidak percaya? Ya … sudahlah.

"Kau kejam sekali. Aku ini instrukturmu, tahu?" Urahara membuat gerakan seperti seorang guru yang menasehati muridnya yang sering bolos, dengan tangan kanannya-yang memegang kamera berjenis sama dengan yang ada di genggaman Soifon-teracung, bergoyang kiri-kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di belakang punggung. Kepalanya juga turut peran menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak peduli."

Skak mat. Akhirnya Urahara hanya cengengesan. "Terserahlah, nanti juga pasti diperlihatkan padaku," kata Urahara dengan senyumnya yang selalu membuat Soifon jengkel. Urahara kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Soifon.

Bukan Soifon namanya jika bisa menerima begitu saja perlakuan seperti anak kecil dari Urahara. Jadi inilah yang ia lakuan. Menangkap tangan Urahara yang ada di atas kepalanya, lalu memelintir tangan itu, hingga ke balik punggung.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi." Soifon berbicara dengan suara yang rendah dan dalam. Tak ingin berlama-lama, dilepaskannya tangan Urahara kemudian bergabung dengan mahasiswa lain yang sudah tiba di tempat berkumpul.

Urahara lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia kemudian mengejar Soifon dengan langkah lebar. Soifon berjalan dengan kaki dihentakkan, jelas sekali ia sedang kesal. 'Seperti yang dikatakan Yoruichi-_san_, menggodanya memang menyenangkan,' batin Urahara geli.

"Apa?" Soifon menatap Urahara galak, ketika mendengar suara kekehan pelan dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik, bersidekap dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tak lupa dengan kaki kanan menumpu berat badannya, hingga kaki kirinya dengan leluasa mengetuk-ngetuk tanah tempatnya berpijak.

"Hahahaha, manis sekali…." Urahara benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak balik menggoda. "Eh?" gumamnya kemudian. Matanya berkedip cepat, saat melihat Soifon sudah siap dalam posisi 'mari remukkan rahang Urahara'. Alarm di kepala Urahara segera berbunyi….

Buagh….

Ups, terlambat….

Maybe This is Wrong

Soifon mengutak-atik software yang ada di komputernya gemas. Pasalnya, sudah dua jam lebih ia duduk di depan monitor, tapi ia belum juga mendapat 'pencerahan', hanya membuat warna-warna tak beraturan. Ia merutuk sambil mengklik cepat mousenya. "Membuat _background_ untuk tema ulang tahun anak usia empat tahun dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Dia pikir gampang?" gumamnya disela-sela kegiatannya. "Dasar Urahara bodoh! Menumpuk pekerjaan lalu mengerjakannya ketika hampir jatuh dateline." Giginya bergemelatukan. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya ia tak akan berhenti mengumpat sampai subuh atau sampai pekerjaannya selesai. "Dia pasti balas dendam karena aku memukulnya di kediaman Vega tadi." Soifon lagi-lagi bergumam. "Kalau mati lampu, tamat sudah riwayatku…."

Klik,….

Lengkap sudah penderitaanmu Soifon.

"Argghhhh," Soifon mendesis frustasi. Ia bersandar ke punggung kursi. Matanya menatap langit-langit apartemen yang ia tinggali. "Gelap sekali," ucapnya lirih. Ia berjalan menuju balkon dengan meraba-raba dinding. Soifon menggeser jendela kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara balkon dan kamarnya.

Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Langit hari ini tampak buram. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Kelam. Yang ada hanya kerlip lampu di pusat kota yang seakan tak pernah mati. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dipandang, hingga ia tak perlu merasa buta.

Klik,…. Ide memang tak dapat diketahui kapan datangnya. Ia kembali meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan tas laptopyang ia simpan di dalam lemari. Jika ada laptop untuk apa Soifon sebegitu cemasnya mati lampu? Sederhana. Soifon tidak ingin benda yang sudah susah payah ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri berakhir di tong sampah, akibat terlalu sering _hang_ keberatan data. Semua software yang ia butuhkan terlalu berat jika harus disimpan di dalam laptop, sebab semuanya berhubungan dengan audio visual. Jadi ia hanya menyimpan satu software pengeditan saja dalam laptopnya.

Tak lama kemudian Soifon sudah duduk manis di depan laptopnya. Mulai mendisain gambar, sesuai dengan bayangan yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Maybe This is Wrong

Ggio menguap lebar, ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup sempurna. Makan malam ala bangsawan dengan segala basa basi dan senyum penuh kebohongan membuatnya benar-benar letih. Jika saja ayah dan ibunya tak berpisah, ia mungkin masih bisa perang makanan dengan ayahnya tanpa ada yang meributkan soal, rasa malu dan kebersihan.

Ggio kemudian berjalan ke meja belajarnya ogah-ogahan. Dibukanya laptop putihnya yang bertengger manis di atas meja sedari tadi. Sekali lagi, dengan malas, ia membongkar-bongkar file yang ada dalam laptopnya. Punggungnya yang semula bersandar malas ke kursi tiba-tiba tegak. Mungkin ia bisa mengisi waktu dengan melihat foto-foto yang diambil gadis judes tadi sore?

Dan Ggio nyaris melonjak girang ketika menemukan isi file itu bukan hanya foto dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ternyata yang dimaksud 'semua foto kami' oleh Szayel adalah 'semua foto yang kami ingin lihat dari kameramu'. 'Orang itu benar-benar ahli bersilat lidah,' pikir Ggio (atau mungkin berbohong?). Tapi sepertinya Ggio harus berterima kasih pada kawannya yang satu itu. Kalau bukan karena sifatnya yang narsis dan axis, ia mungkin sudah tengglam dalam kebosanan. 'Lagi pula, siapa tahu ada foto gadis manis nan judes itu.' Ggoi menyeringai membayangkannya.

TBC


End file.
